Ruislip
Ruislip is a busy suburban town in south Stockstad. The village has got two Underground stations, Ruislip and West Ruislip. which are on the City Line and Central Line respectively. The first National Rail services in Stockstad run from West Ruislip to Great Central. Development and peak The City Line was the first Underground line to run through the area, which was the penultimate station on the line (before Amersham). Just like Amersham and many stations on this part of the line, Ruislip used to be a huge plain field that didn't see any development for some time. In 2015 in conjunction with an extension programme, an entire new section of the Central Line opened, with stations at Southmore, Debden and West Ruislip. During the latter parts of 2015, following the opening of West Ruislip on the Central Line, Ruislip became a central hub for many players, both new and older, who saw Ruislip as an ideal place to reside and work. Development started and soon the town got its City Hall, with many more Semi-Detached houses following. Almost all development occurred on the east (south) of Ruislip station with the western (north) part remaining largely unaltered for a long time. Around November December 2015 or , a project involving around five to six members led by MaineRoadFan started. Their goal was to build a Leisure Center (also known as a YMCA) in a process which took around a week to complete. It was located on the western (north) side of Ruislip Station with a bridge connecting it to the remainder of Ruislip. Despite this, the build was not authorized by Moderators and Admins, who subsequently demolished it. MaineRoadFan, who led the project, was demoted from his rank as a builder following this. Ruislip was also home to the first "Take'N'Go" restaurant, opened by users Willesweden and Virrefriberg (later known as Landskrona or Watford). Whilst the premises were purchased by Willesweden, the concept was coined by Virrefriberg. The restaurant operated until they were evicted by JuliusMS rebuild of the town. During January 2016, JuliusMS changed almost the entirety of Ruislip. Many streets were demolished and the town was redesigned, far from how it initially looked. Nonetheless, Ruislip was among the most popular suburbs on the server, and remained that way until the closure on 21 April 2016. Notable residents * MaineRoadFan (presumably inactive) - Had achieved the builder rank and led projects in and around the community. * Willesweden (inactive) - Managed to become the richest individual on the server following him selling cars. * Antlucl - Moderator and Owner and operator of his own server, Harlon City Server * Disco252 (inactive) - Also ran his own server until he stopped playing Minecraft. * Cjcroft - Runs his own server, CityHaven along with some people he encountered on WorldCraft. * Virrefriberg (a.k.a Landskrona or Watford) - Notable for being the player banned the most times on WorldCraft; 1 IP-ban and three regular bans (he was later pardoned during the final days of the server) * Basketballbob20 (presumably inactive) - Documented parts of the town on his YouTube channel. * Cameronsober (a.k.a ItzPlixonz) - Owned his shop and frequents similar servers to this day.